


Lovebites

by orphan_account



Category: McElroy Vlogs & Podcasts RPF
Genre: Alot of Blood, Anal Sex, Bitemarks, Biting, Blood, Finger Sucking, Fingering, Kissing, Love, M/M, Making Out, Nick does alot of biting, Oral Fixation, Vampire!Nick, Vampires, Whoo this is an emotional rollercoaster, a real love confession!, actual lubricant, nice foreplay, no sparkly vamps here, some grinding, some other gross stuff idk, sort of gore?, think angler fish teeth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-11-30 03:10:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11454738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Nick is a vampire, somewhat newly fledged, and man does he try to keep it from Griffin. His hunger gets the best of him though, and Griffin finds out anyway.





	Lovebites

**Author's Note:**

> Damn, I really can't write anything normal can I? Well, enjoy.

He'd been able to hide it so far, but he was getting thirsty and he still had about ten minutes left with Griffin on their video. He swallowed hard and tried to lean away from his webcam so Griffin wouldn't be able to see his pale face, his gaunt features from his hunger.

If he waited to long, his teeth would start to grow long and sharp, perfect for piercing human skin and draining as much blood as possible. He wished he'd turn into one of those vampires he'd seen on TV, the ones with the slightly elongated canines who could do mind control or turn into bats. What he was was monstrous when he started to get too thirsty. He didn't have the luxury of having just his canines change; his entire jaw, both rows of teeth grew long, sharp, and deadly. His face had to contort to fit them, the jagged tips hanging out of his lips.

“You okay, bud?” Griffin was looking at him with concern and Nick fought back his primal urge to lunge, even if it was only at a screen. Fuck. Fuck fuck fuck.

“Yeah, I'm fine.” He said. He was not fine. He was on the verge of a transformation into a mindless monster and Griffin was right there on the other side of the screen to witness it. They just had to finish up and he could go hunt. It would be okay. He vaguely heard Griffin laugh.

“You look like you need to shit. Are you sure you're okay?” Griffin met his eye through the screen and Nick felt his hunger rip through him hard. He dug his nails into his thighs, taking a deep breath.

“Sorry, I'm not really feeling well.” Nick said. He already didn't sound like himself. Instinct was taking over and he wondered if Griffin could see his pupils dilating.

“Yeah, I can tell. We can finish it tomorrow, dude. It's fine. Call me later?” Griffin was staring at him and Nick could feel his skin crawl with something he really didn't want to name.

“Yeah, I will.” They said good night and shut down the game and Skype. Nick arched his back and groaned as his self control melted away, as his teeth grew in. He was no longer aware of himself by the time he ripped through his hotel room, running out into the street to find his next meal.

 

Griffin was laying on him. Nick was laying on his stomach on the bed and Griffin had laid across his back sideways. Nick tried to ignore the hypersensitive way he could hear Griffin's heartbeat and feel Griffin's body heat.

It had been about a week since Griffin almost found out about Nick's.. predicament. But Nick's been preparing better. He's been trying to cope better with this terrible thing that's been thrust upon him. He knows he's killed people, but it's out of his control. He feels guilty, but he can't do anything about it. And now Griffin is here and Nick is having a hard time dealing with having another person so close to him. He could practically hear Griffin's fucking blood move through his veins and it was driving him insane.

“Hey Nick? You feeling okay?” Griffin sighed and rolled over onto his stomach. The softness of his belly on Nick's back was an incredibly difficult feeling to describe, but Nick was taking some deep breaths, trying to calm himself before he got excited over nothing and got someone hurt.

“I'm okay.” Nick said. He angled his face away so Griffin wouldn't see that he was blushing. He wasn't sure why he still could blush since he was a vampire, but nothing made sense anymore, so why would this. Griffin was quiet for a while. Nick was worried he'd caught on.

“You've been weird.” Fuck. Fuck. “Nick, is there something going on? You can tell me anything you know.” his voice was soft at the end and it broke Nick's heart to pieces. He wanted to tell his friend everything. He wanted to tell him about what happened and what he was feeling now and what he's been feeling for Griffin since he first heard his voice on a podcast a long time ago.

“Sorry, Griff. I'm alright. Just feeling a bit down lately.” Was what he said instead. What would Griffin say if he told him? What expression would he make?

“Alright. Anything I can do to help?” Griffin got off him so he could look at Nick's face.

“Nah, I'll be okay.” Nick faked a smile for him, and he was sure Griffin could tell that it wasn't a real smile, but he let it go. Nick sat up and glanced down at Griffin's belly for a second, chewing the inside of his mouth. He thought it was really cute. Griffin didn't seem to notice him looking, but he smiled when Nick met his eyes again.

“So, Nick, I wanted to talk about something. It's uh, something I'd been wanting to say for a while.” Griffin looked almost sheepish and Nick's heartrate picked up.

“What is it, Griffin?” It kinda felt like time was standing still. Nick and Griffin stared at eachother, sharing an odd moment that didn't feel awkward at all. It scared Nick a little that it didn't.

“Well, we've known eachother for a while now, Nick.” Griffin started. Nick held his breath. “I've gotta say, I'm really glad we became friends.”

Griffin was being weirdly sentimental. Nick wondered if he was about to tell him he was dying or something. “Yeah, me too.” Nick said, smiling a bit. Griffin smiled back and Nick's heart pounded in his chest.

“Honestly, you're probably my best friend right now.” Griffin said. It was sweet. Nick felt like there was something behind that statement. He was nervy and he could smell Griffin's scent strongly from where he sat. He pondered for just a second if he might be hungry.

“Griffin?” Nick asked, his whole body wired and on edge. He felt like he might break if touched. Griffin looked down.

“There's something I've been keeping from you.” Griffin's low voice felt like a heavy lead ball in Nick's stomach. There it was. Nick braced himself for the worst.

“What is it?” he asked lightly, watching his own hand reach out to touch Griffin's knee, but not feeling connected to it. Griffin's expression was possibly the saddest thing Nick had ever seen. He just wanted to hug him and hold him forever. “Griffin?”

“I'm...” Griffin's voice was impossibly quiet, like he didn't want Nick to hear. But Nick could hear everything. Every breath. Every pulse. “I'm in love with you, Nick.”

The words hit him like a freight train. He'd never been expecting this. He couldn't talk through the shock of it all. Griffin. Griffin was in love with him. He loved him. His best friend, who he was also in love with, loved him back. Griffin loved him. Nick swayed a bit. This felt like a dream. It couldn't possibly be real.

“No,” Nick said. He looked up at Griffin's face, unbelieving. “This can't be real.”

“It is.” Griffin frowned and Nick blinked, realizing how that sounded.

“Oh, wait, Griffin, no. It's just. I love you too.” the words were out of his mouth before he could stop him, but Griffin lit up like a goddamn Christmas tree. This was all that mattered. Griffin lunged at him, arms wrapping around Nick's neck. Nick hugged him tightly, burying his face in Griffin's neck.

Griffin's neck. His pulse was right there and Nick felt a little dizzy. Fuck. Maybe he was getting hungry. “Jesus, Nick, you don't know how much you scared me.” Griffin breathed.

“I'm sorry. It just doesn't feel like it could be possible. I've kinda had feelings for you for a long time.” Nick said. He hugged Griffin tighter. He was soft and it felt so incredibly good.

“Yeah. Me too.” Griffin said, nuzzling into Nick's chest. “You smell really good. Did you know that?”

“I guess not,” Nick laughed, rubbing Griffin's back. He felt a bit off-kilter, but with Griffin, he always did. He breathed out.

“Hey Nick,” Griffin leaned back to look at him, that Look in his eyes. Nick chewed in the inside of his cheek.

“Yeah?” Nick was expecting it, but his heart still fluttered when Griffin leaned in to kiss him, the first touch of their lips demolishing any sort of thoughts he might have had before. He let Griffin lead with the kiss, letting him gently touch his tongue to Nick's lip and opening his mouth to let him in, letting him slide his tongue in over Nick's, feeling Griffin shiver as he feels around Nick's mouth cautiously, pulling Griffin closer when he starts moving his own tongue to tease around Griffin's and huffing out a breath through his nose when he hears Griffin make such excited sounds as they kiss.

Nick slid his hands down Griffin's sides, squeezing gently, appreciatively, on his soft hips, bringing Griffin closer with a tug. Griffin made a soft sound and came willingly, his mouth still latched onto Nick's. Their bodies lined up nicely, Griffin clutched close to Nick, and Nick realized in his hazy mind that he was hard. And Griffin was hard. Nick pulled off Griffin and they both took a moment to catch their breath.

“Nick,” Griffin said, his face red and his lips pink and wet from the kiss. God. Nick felt the urge to shove him down and kiss him some more, maybe get under his stupid clothes, but there was also something else. Suddenly he can hear Griffin's pulse really loud again. He swallowed. He was hungry. The feeling hit him so fast, he wasn't sure if it was real. It usually was a more gradual thing, something he could easily foresee. But here he was, caught off guard by it. He was growing hungrier by the second. He shivered, still hard. His instincts told him to bite the human before him, but this was Griffin, this was his best friend, his love. “Nick? You're not having a big gay panic now, are you? Now is not the time.”

“No,” he said, almost too quickly. “It's not that.” It was that he was going to turn into a monster and tear into anyone close to him. He needed a solution to this. He needed a way out.

“Then come back here,” Griffin said, pulling him back in for a kiss. He was too weak to deny him. He didn't want to deny him. He kissed him back, his body quaking with nerves. This wasn't good. He could feel his jaw start to ache. He was panicking a little bit, and he pulled back. His eyes must have shown what he was feeling because Griffin caught on pretty fast. “Woah, bud, are you okay? We can stop if you need to stop.”

“Just.. just for now. I still want this. I just. Not right now.” Nick said, standing up and not looking Griffin in the eye.

“Can you tell me why? You look really pale. Are you feeling sick?” Griffin stood up too, intent on following. Nick knew there wasn't much time left.

“Yes,” he croaked out. His teeth were already starting to grow in. Fuck fuck fuck. He couldn't let Griffin know about this. Not now. “I need to go.”

“Let me make sure you get back to your room okay, at least. Nick?” Griffin reached out to touch him and Nick jolted at the touch, looking up at Griffin for a second, but then turning away so he wouldn't see his horrible teeth when they grew in. “Nick.”

Oh no.

“Nick, look at me.” It wasn't a question. Nick was huffing, almost doubled over, but he looked at Griffin. He couldn't see well; his vision was skewed and blurry. “Oh my god, Nick. What is this?”

Nick couldn't answer. It was too late. He tried hard to keep his grip on his self control, his consciousness, but that was wavering fast and Griffin probably was already seeing Nick's teeth. It was too late.

Something slammed into him hard, holding him, and it snapped him just enough out of his hunger-blood-lust. He stared wild-eyed at Griffin, who was hugging him tightly.

“Bite me.” Nick shook his head in horror, his angler-fish teeth were not meant to leave humans alive. Griffin yelled at him, “Bite me! Before it happens again. I don't want to lose you, Nick.”

He moaned in dismay, opening his jaws and sinking his teeth into the meat of Griffin's shoulder. Blood filled his mouth and he swallowed, his eyes becoming clearer as he drank. Nick hadn't been lucid before when he drank, and the new sensations were overwhelming. He gripped Griffin hard and forced himself to pull off, his teeth sliding out of his skin like some gross unsheathing. He pushed Griffin away a bit so he could focus on coming to his senses. His hands twitched when they released Griffin and he looked up at his dear friend. And he blinked once.

Griffin was hard. He was staring at him with his face flushed and his pants tented, shirt pulled off his shoulder to reveal the huge, bleeding bitemark that Nick left. He was a fucking wreck. But damn if he didn't look good.

“Oh my god..” Griffin muttered, rubbing his sides. Griffin licked his lips. “Do you think you can fuck like that?” Nick almost asked 'like what?', but then he realized that his teeth hadn't gone away and he still felt like he wanted to suck Griffin dry, in more ways than one.

It's dangerous, he wanted to say. I could bite you again, he wanted to say. What if I drain too much blood from you, he wanted to say. But instead, a low growl ripped up through his throat and Griffin shuddered.

“God. Are you always like this? I might need a blood transfusion after this, but I'd ten out of ten let you bite me again. You're a fucking beast, Nicholas.” Griffin was near him again, touching his twitching skin, feeling him carefully. “Nick. I'm gunna need you to keep your head screwed on tight, okay? But I'm also gunna need you to fuck me into that mattress while you bite me. Can you do that for me, Nick? Can you do that for me?”

Nick groaned and dug his fingers into Griffin's arms, nuzzling into his neck. God. Yes. He wanted it so much. He wanted to fuck him. He wanted to bite him. He wanted to drain him dry. It was incredibly overwhelming and he let Griffin lead him to the bed and let him drag them both down onto it. If he could think, he might wonder if his toothy situation was exacerbating Griffin's fascination with the oral area, but he couldn't think and Griffin was rubbing his clothed dick against Nick's clothed dick and it made any attempt to think absolutely impossible.

“Alright, Nick, I'm gunna help you, but you need to get undressed, okay? Come on, bud, you can do it.” Griffin's voice was urging him on and he was just fine listening to Griffin's instructions. He moved his hands to tug his shirt off, and Griffin helped him when it snagged on it teeth. He had no room to get embarrassed because Griffin was in his space, planting kisses along his jaw, and Nick was shuddering as he could smell Griffin, he could remember his taste, remember how fucking good it was to drink from him. He could hear Griffin's pulse. Feel it intertwine with his own and turn his thoughts to mush as it picked up speed when Nick felt his hands move to touch him. He needed to touch Griffin and Griffin arched into his hands like a cat, his expression so fucking erotic it was turning him on just to look at Griffin. “Nick, Nick, c'mon, we need to get your pants off.”

There was a big of a struggle because they were all tangled up in each other's limbs and Nick was so hard it was ridiculous and he hadn't even touched his dick yet. But his pants came off and Griffin seemed pleased with himself as he was stripping himself afterwards. Nick's eyes were glued to Griffin's belly. His body quivered with the want to touch him. Griffin's shirt came off and Nick let out an embarrassing sound, seeing Griffin's soft body just altogether too much for him. Griffin blinked, as if he hadn't realized until now what Nick's fascination was with. He smiled and leaned back.

“Come here. You can touch me,” Griffin invited. Nick moved faster than his brain was moving, his hands immediately on Griffin's soft belly, his breath coming out in short huffs as he ducked his head down to nuzzle his chest. Griffin's heart was pounding, with nervousness or excitement, Nick wasn't sure, but Nick was opening his mouth to nibble on him lightly. He heard Griffin's sharp inhale of air and Nick reached his tongue out to lick him, the need to taste his skin driving him. “Oh, fuck me. Nick, Jesus Christ.”

Nick's hands were still roaming around Griffin's abdomen, appreciating his soft belly. He was grazing his teeth on Griffin's chest, his tongue darting around to tease Griffin's nipples. Griffin was panting hard, his hands clenched into fists in the sheets. Nick moved up to Griffin's shoulder to bite him again, the urge to great to push down. Griffin gasped and made a very interesting noise, but didn't seem to be in very much pain. Nick's head was spinning he tasted so good, but he pulled off after not too long, trying to rein in his primal instincts. He panted open mouthed and a bit of blood dribbled down his chin. Griffin looked up at him and groaned.

“Fuck, Nick, do you know how good you look right now? I want.. I need you to..” Griffin made a frustrated sound and pulled Nick down so that Griffin could lick his own blood off of Nick's fucking face. Oh god. That went straight to Nick's dick and Nick gripped Griffin's arms, a growl tearing itself from his throat. Griffin looked way too pleased with himself, but Nick was frantic in the way he dragged his nails down Griffin's thighs, grabbed them and spread them apart, grinding his teeth as he shoved a couple fingers into Griffin. Griffin's back snapped straight and he yelled out, gripping Nick's arms. “Fuck, fuck, Nick, oh my god, wait, just a minute,” Griffin panted, shivering. Nick forced himself to stop, just wait. When Griffin was adjusted and relaxed enough for him to move again, Nick had grabbed some lube off the bedside table and was pouring it out onto his fingers so they'd slip in easier. He pushed them slowly, watching Griffin pant and flutter his eyelids.

Nick worked on opening Griffin up with his fingers, his focus sharper now that he had had a drink. His dick was still hard and would throb every time Griffin made a particularly good sound or jerked his hips when Nick touched on that spot inside him. Nick was panting too, the way Griffin's hole sucked in his fingers was driving him mad. He wanted that to be his dick and he was getting impatient. It was making him a bit rough, but Griffin seemed to like it, arching with each push of Nicks fingers, each press against his prostate. He quivered and moaned and babbled to Nick about how good it was, about how good he was, and Griffin fucking talking was about to make him lose it.

“Oh my god, Nick, please, please, I need it, I'm gunna fucking, oh fuck, you're so good, it's good,” Griffin was saying, and Nick pulled his fingers out, adding some lube to his dick before getting into position, his breathing ragged by now. Griffin looked at him, his eyes glazed over. Nick groaned and pushed in, the tight, wet heat that enveloped him was almost too much. Griffin was clawing at the bed, his chest rising and falling rapidly. Nick could feel his heartrate so well like this and it was incredibly hot. He dug his nails into Griffin's thighs, he grabbed onto Griffin's hips, squeezed the flesh there, loving how pliable Griffin was. He rocked his hips forward gently, feeling like if he did more, he'd come unglued. Griffin was still talking, still praising him, and Nick was having trouble not shoving his damned fingers in Griffin's mouth to shut him up because he was feeling overwhelmed. It was hard not to fuck him until he cried, it was hard not to bite him all over and drain him dry, it was hard not to go over Griffin's skin with his tongue until this itch under his skin stopped.

Nick decided that his fingers in Griffin's mouth was a good idea. He leaned forward to grip Griffin's chin, Griffin looked at him hazily, mouth open in a half-moan, and Nick pushed them in. This may have been a mistake. Griffin fucking moaned like a pornstar and sucked on his fingers, his tongue moving around them like they were his dick. Nick shuddered and pistoned his hips into Griffin, fucking him rougher. Griffin just kept moaning and whining, the noises making Nick growl and pant, gripping Griffin's hip with one hand, his eyes unable to leave Griffin sucking on his other one. Nick dropped to Griffins chest and bit him. Griffin jerked and whimpered, shoving his hips back against Nick's dick. Nick was going to lose it.

He thrusted into him harder, moving to another place on Griffin's chest to bite, the feeling of his teeth sinking into Griffin's sweet skin combined with his dick sinking into Griffin's sweet hole was all too much. And Griffin was still making those fucking sounds and sucking his fingers, his teeth sometimes biting down gently. Nick was on a blood high as he fucked Griffin, his nails clawing at Griffin's hip, his thigh, his mouth moving to new places to bite and take just a sip. The view when he lifted himself up to see Griffin under him with all those bitemarks, his face so flushed and his glassed skewed, lips wrapped around his fingers like a lolipop; it was incredible.

Nick was so close. He pounded into Griffin harder, his raspy pants and Griffin's whimpers and moans filling the otherwise silent room. He went for Griffin's shoulder again, biting down hard and shuddering as he felt Griffin come, his own orgasm not too far away. He took his fingers out of Griffin's mouth as he felt his body start to tremble, and he came inside Griffin with a muffled moan, his teeth still embedded in Griffin's shoulder.

They were quiet as they came down. Nick felt his teeth shrink back to human size, but he didn't move. Griffin eventually started to pet his back and Nick rubbed Griffin's arms slowly. They took their time touching and coming back from how intense that was for the both of them. Nick kissed the side of Griffin's neck and Griffin turned his head so they could kiss. It was slow, long, and sweet. Nick breathed in through his nose and stroked his hand down Griffin's side.

“Hey Nick?” Griffin said softly, his hand reaching up to pet his hair.

“Mhmm?” Nick kept his eyes closed.

“How come you didn't tell me?” Griffin didn't stop touching him, but he did feel the hurt radiating off him.

“Was scared. Didn't know what you'd think. Didn't want to lose you.” Nick said. He was being honest. Griffin hugged him.

“This wouldn't chase me away, Nick. You should know me better than that. I could have at least helped.”

“I know. It's scary though. I didn't know I could control it.”

“What do you mean?” Griffin was petting down his back and it felt really nice.

“I'll explain it later.”

“Alright.” Griffin kissed his head and Nick didn't feel like he had to hide it anymore. He felt like Griffin would support him no matter what and it made his heart a bit warmer. “So um, we should probably go to the hospital.”

“What?” Nick jerked his head up. He looked at Griffin. Oh. Right. The bite marks were still there, still deep, still oozing a bit of blood.

“Yeah, it's not that bad, but we should probably go anyway.”

“Right,” Nick said, frowning. He felt a bit guilty. Griffin smiled at him.

“Don't worry about it. I was definitely into it.” Griffin said. Nick blushed.

“What are we going to tell them?”

“We'll figure it out.”

 


End file.
